User blog:TheSuburbs/Cameron talk to Obama 3
It appeared that I couldn’t post all this in one comment, so I needed to write this. Remember that I still see all of you as a far-friend of mine, despite all our different points of view. I see this discussion as an example of life. Through life you will find many things to argue about, most things you won’t even notice. Most people will disagree with you, but when trying long enough, all of us will find a solution to live life in a way everyone is happy. Just never lose hope, and always think good about people. That’s my motto: think positive but critical. Justice will come al last… So, here we go again… You asked me if I thought that there is something wrong with being a conservative Christian. The answer is: no. And I never said it was. This is just who you are. And I respect everyone the way they are. It’s just that I didn’t expected some people here too hate Muslims and Obama that much. You said origin matters a lot when talking about a president. I myself don’t think so. Because as long as he/she has the best intentions and knows enough about your country, I don’t care. If Obama is raised and has lived in America, I think he is citizen enough. But that’s just my opinion and I guess some people here just completely disagree with me about that. Freedom of speech. You still claim Muslims are your enemy and that most (at least a lot) are terrorist or bad. I think this is ignorant to say because you probably never met a Muslim. And, just like JayBo said: the group that is repeatedly attempting attacks is Al Qaida, and yes these are Muslims and yes you can call them terrorists. But that doesn’t take away that almost all Muslims hate Al Qaida and totally disagree with their points of views, except from the fact that they believe in Allah too. This makes them (those who don’t like Al Qaida) not your enemy. You said: “The statement that most Muslims are brave, good people is a opinion. The statement that most terrorist attacks on America in recent history is done by Muslims, is a fact.” Yes the first statement is an opinion. And I guess you disagree with my statement, and if so, the fact you’ll think most Muslims are not good people because only a small group of Muslims (Al Qaida) make attacks on America is ignorant. You’re generalising again. Yes I am against making weapons legal. And I did study history. And I know what happened to the countries that took away the right to bear arms. And I also know WHY that happened and why that shouldn’t prevent us from making arms illegal. I’m not gonna point it out exactly because I already had a discussion about this and (if you didn’t know) you can read it here at this site. Just one thing: if you made weapons illegal, wouldn’t you expect crime to rise for the coming years? Of course you would, but after like over 10 years (that’s a long time and that’s why most people don’t see it) crime will start to drop again and the crime rate will become less than before. Look at the Netherlands, we have here almost half the crime rates America has, and all kind of weapons (even a butterfly knife) is forbidden here. I see you know history, but study it just a bit more to see a lot more. Hitler was a cruel man, we all agree on that. And I agree with you that when we see someone going down the same road as Hitler did we should interact. But Obama nothing like Hitler is. If you think he is like him you don’t know anything about WW1, WW2 and Hilter. Or give me examples that can be compared to Hitler’s way of acting. First of all, I’m against abortion. But I think it shouldn’t be forbidden because it’s a choice that other people make, even if I will never make that choice. That’s their freedom. I know that when I meet God, I will not be ashamed of my opinion about abortion. I know you didn’t say you hated everything that isn’t Christian and I generalised it. But you just made me think that through the way you were thinking and expressing your opinion. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I didn’t meant to. “Extremism destroys everything.” Yes this is a very extreme quote. But remember that that what you call extreme is pure subjective. And admit that you are very extreme at some points (in my opinion). And no I didn’t think you were extreme because you were a conservative Christian, I never said that, but I thought you were pretty extreme because of your opinion about some points. You are the one that is generalising here again. I still think this quote is true. Yes Avatar is just a movie. And I’ve only see it twice and did enjoy it and nothing more. I didn’t draw anything like it, wear t-shirts or something like that. But because you were one of these big fans of the movie I hoped you knew and learned something about the symbolic meaning behind this entertainment: respect everyone and nature. And, war is NEVER the best option to solve a problem. I know what Christianity is. And if I was wrong about the real meaning behind it, I must be a very, very bad Christian. I saw religion as a symbol, not real, but a story that teaches us how to live our live, a guideline. How do you think you’ll get in heaven? By donating money to charity or by believing in the existence of a god? I myself think through action. Through prayer or through action? I hope you will be as kind to teach me the real meaning behind Christianity. So that I too can live in peace, so that it too will change my life. Curiosity, love, faith and doubt feeds humanity, makes humanity. If God will ever asked me: ‘How have you lived your life?” I will answer: “In doubt.” You said that it isn’t the governments role to protect and help those in the need of help and protection. If that isn’t their role, I wonder what their role, besides from preventing chaos, really is. Again, teach me your points of view. Also JayBo said that the American government shouldn’t get more influence than it has now. Wow. That’s extreme to say (in my opinion), because Americans government is the most right-winged government in the whole world and probably the one with the least influences in his country and lowest taxes. And socialism works, look for example to Norway, where people need to give 80% of their income to the government. And what do you think? Norway has one of the best healthcare systems and hospitals in the world. One of the best roads. The average people in Norway are way more happy than in America and go on. What you and JayBo said, were the very most right-winged thing you can possibly say. And by the way, Obama is far from a socialist or fascist. In comparison to the rest of the world, he is still right-winged. I’m, just like you, expressing my opinions on the internet. Hope you enjoyed. “Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins. Offer hospitality to one another without grumbling.” (1 Peter 4:8-9) Category:Blog posts